


A sweet encounter (Rabbit Doctor x Crybaby s mom fanfic)

by The_Nutcracker



Category: Cry Baby - Melanie Martinez (Album), CryBaby - Fandom
Genre: F/M, I’m sorry for this, help me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 05:16:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13897044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Nutcracker/pseuds/The_Nutcracker
Summary: This is a fanfic about something in my Melanie Martinez Crybaby au. I love the au so muchhh!All characters belong to Melanie Martinez





	A sweet encounter (Rabbit Doctor x Crybaby s mom fanfic)

Rabbit had been sitting at a desk in his doctors office, bored out of his mind. He looked at a jar of candy on the desk. He was about to grab a piece when the door to his office burst open. There were two people there: A pregnant woman with blonde, curly hair and a man with black, straight hair who looked like the woman’s husband. They looked like they’d been arguing for a while. “Oh! Hey you two! I’m glad you’re back!” Rabbit said with excitement as he began to sit up. “I’m gonna go get some fresh air, I...I’ll be right back.” The husband said as he left the room. “Ugh. That stupid man! He can’t even be with me for one second without leaving to do god knows what!” The woman said. “Well look on the bright side, You have your son!” Rabbit said to her as the woman began to lie down. “Yeah, but he’s been hanging around his father more. He leaves the house and smokes around us...He’s nine years old.” The woman sighed to herself. “Nine years old?! Don’t you think you should be watching him more carefully?” Rabbit asked her as he went over to his counter and grabbed a tongue depressor. “Does it look like I have the time to look after my son?” The woman said angrily. To the doctor, it truly did. Although, he didn’t say anything. “Why should I bother talking to you? It’s not like you’re gonna help me with my problems!” The woman continued. Rabbit walked back to her, holding the tongue depressor in his hand. “Well I’m your only friend, love! Now stick out your tongue.” The Rabbit Doctor instructed. Ever since the two met over nine years ago, Rabbit was madly in love with the woman. He would do anything to win her over, the only problem was she was married... 

“Rabbit? You there? This has been on my tongue for 5 minutes!” The muffled voice of the woman filled his ears, and the doctor snapped back into reality. “Oh! Right, sorry!” Rabbit laughed as he took the tongue depressor out the woman’s mouth. “You know, you can come over to my house whenever times get tough. We’re good friends, aren’t we?” Rabbit said as he put the tongue depressor on the counter and sat on a swivel chair right by the hospital bed that the woman was laying on. “Sure, I guess...” The woman looked at Rabbit, who was rolling around his office in the chair. “Now, stop playing with that thing and continue with this appointment or I’m leaving!” The woman began to shout. Rabbit stopped the chair right in front of the woman’s face. “Please don’t shout. I just wanted to have some fun!” He laughed. “Yeah, yeah, whatever...” The woman said in a sarcastic tone.

(I’m sorry for this fanfic. I kinda ship it...Hueeee. Anyways, I love this au and I personally am on Mel’s side of the story about the drama that’s been going on lately....Please forgive me of my sins. XD)

\- The Nutcracker


End file.
